The section headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not to be construed as limiting the subject matter described in any way.
To enhance the appeal and marketability of a product beyond the product itself, manufacturers often include a premium and/or promotion with the product. In some cases, it is desirable for premiums or promotions to generally be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easily included with the product without disruption of the normal handling of the product during manufacturing, distribution and/or by the consumer. For example, promotional devices that are easily includable with the product may not require different kinds of packaging or the like, which could, for example, increase the cost of product production. Similarly, it may be desirable for the promotional device to not require special handling or care by the manufacturer and retailer beyond that normally given the product without the promotional device.
As an example, coupons, which can be immediately redeemed to purchase the product, have been included with products as a promotional device. Such coupons are often provided as a part of the product packaging, for example, as part of the product's label. The coupon can be removed from other portions of the packaging (e.g., label) for redemption by a consumer. Although promotional devices that are placed with products, such as coupons or the like have experienced considerable market success, there is a continued need to present new and improved promotional devices to refresh products and enhance their marketability. Furthermore, for some promotional devices that are included as a removable portion of the product label, only a small portion of the label may be removed, while maintaining the integrity and aesthetics of the remaining portions of the label on the container. Therefore, such promotional devices have a limited amount of display space allotted which corresponds to the removable portion of the overall label.
Thus, a continued need exists for new and varied product promotional devices, and in particular for promotional devices that are provided as part of a product's packaging (e.g., label). It may therefore be desirable to provide a container label that does not require special handling or care by the manufacturer and retailer, but is easily removed by a consumer upon purchase of the product and/or that provides a relatively larger amount of display space.